


The Appearance of Innocence

by Nuinzilien



Series: The Courting Habits of Dwarves and Elves [3]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, PWP, Parent/Child Incest, Smut, The plot is just there for show, seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-02-10
Packaged: 2018-03-11 11:03:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3325145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nuinzilien/pseuds/Nuinzilien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Legolas knows from experience how much his Father likes a bit of sass<br/>Loosely connected to "On The Courting Habits of Dwarves and Elves", but not considered part of the timeline.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Appearance of Innocence

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyGaGalion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyGaGalion/gifts).



> Written for the 2015 My Slashy Valentine!
> 
> I am not making any money on this (le sigh). All characters and locations within belong to the Tolkien Estate

Legolas watched as the last of their dwarven ‘guests’ was escorted from the throne room, laughing all the way.  Thorin Oakenshield’s son (for who else could he be, with how similar in form they were) had told them absolutely nothing, instead laughing at the many threats and dire warnings of doom from the King, Prince and Advisors.  The young dwarf had sass, Legolas had to admit.

 

And a perfectly perky little backside that begged to be bitten.  Both of which his King and Father (and sometimes Lover) was particularly fond of.

 

Once the last advisor had filed out of the room, the young prince went to a nearby table and poured glasses of wine before approaching the throne.  “Well, so that was… interesting.”

 

“Indeed.”  Thranduil accepted the glass and sipped it, rolling the rich flavor over his tongue.  “Mmm… a bit extravagant for the occasion, do you not think?”

 

Legolas shrugged and sipped his own glass.  “A bit darker than I had intended aye, but we have not had this particular vintage in a while.”

 

Thranduil took another sip.  “Well, we have a dead spider nest, Thorin Oakenshield in our custody, and Middle Earth has been saved from certain peril for a while longer.  Perhaps the wine is appropriate after all.”  He leaned back in his seat and smirked.

 

Legolas glanced over, then shook his head and snorted.  “He would kill you.”

 

The king blinked, all innocence.  “What?”

 

The prince wasn’t buying it for a moment.  “I know that look, Ada.  You want to play with Thorin’s innocent young son so badly you are all but salivating over him, and his father would kill you.”

 

“I most certainly am NOT salivating.”  Thranduil took a sip of his wine, discretely checking the corners of his mouth to be certain he actually wasn’t drooling.  “And if you think for one moment that young Kili is in any way innocent, you are entirely too naïve to be my son.  Virginal… possibly, but only in the strictest sense, and not likely.  But definitely not innocent.  No one with that much sass and cheek in just a LOOK can be truly innocent.”

 

“Perhaps.  I could certainly believe that of the fair haired dwarf.  I would be shocked if that one did not have at least a dozen children at home, each from a different lover.”

 

Thranduil chuckled.  “I doubt you could find that many dwarrowdams in one realm, so perhaps not twelve, but with his unique coloring and those charming braids in his moustache, he likely has had no lack of companionship.”

 

“Must be a blond thing.”  Legolas commented as he refilled their wine glasses.  Mmm… the moustache braids really were quite charming.  “I imagine they’re quite fun to hang on to…”

 

Thranduil hummed, thinking of the variety of braids he’d held on to over the millennia, then gave his son a sharp look.  “Legolas?”

 

“Aye, Ada?”  The younger elf handed him the wine glass.

 

“Just how much companionship have YOU had, exactly?”

 

Legolas smiled at the jealousy shading his father’s tone and sat on a royal knee.  “Just you and one other, Ada.  An elleth.  I laid with her twice and decided that while ellith are pleasant to look at, they are not for me.  I did not care for it at all.  In truth…”  He leaned in close, nuzzling Thranduil’s ear.  “In truth, the entire time I was with her, I found myself missing the strength and power of a male body against mine.”

 

Thranduil’s hand rested on his thigh, his fingers stroking up and down the long muscles.  “So soft curves are not what interest you.”

 

The prince smirked.  “Nay, Ada, they did not interest me at all.”  He nibbled at a rather dainty ear tip, reaching down to cup his groin.  “I much prefer the feel of hard muscles pinning me to the bed, strong hands bending me over, and a long, thick-“

 

The older elf broke first with a muffled curse, sending Legolas tumbling to the floor as he stood and headed for the door.

 

Legolas smirked and followed him out. 

 

~~@~~

 

The moment the door to the king’s chamber closed behind them, Legolas was forced back against the wall and held there by heated lips at his neck and narrow hips grinding against his own.  He gasped, arching into the solid body pinning him.  “Ada!”

 

“Get naked,” the king growled out, stepping back.  He crossed arms and tapped his fingers impatiently.

 

Ahhh, so that was the way of it tonight.  Legolas unlaced his tunic slowly, letting it fall carelessly from his fingertips.  Next was his undershirt, which he drew up slowly, revealing more and more smooth, pale skin until finally it too landed on the floor.  The young prince stretched, bow hardened biceps flexing in the warm firelight.

 

“Go on,” Thranduil demanded.

 

“Well, aren’t you impatient this evening.”  Legolas preened under his father’s heated gaze, rubbing his hands over his neck and shoulders then down to toy with his nipples.  He hummed, stroking and tweaking the pebbled flesh.  “Mmm, Ada…”

 

“Legolas,” the older elf growled.

 

The innocent look the young prince gave him was completely ruined by the wicked grin and slender fingers stroking down his hard belly.  “What?  I am simply enjoying the fruits of your labors, Ada.  After all, you made me so very well.”  He purred, rocking his hips as one slender finger slid over the firm bulge under his leggings.  “This is entirely your fault.”

 

The king’s eyes were dark and heated, fixed on the fingers that cupped and massaged before finally pulling at the laces.  His son’s low groan as his erection was freed was nearly Thranduil’s undoing.

 

Legolas reached into his leggings, sighing as he grasped himself and stroked.  He leaned back against the wall and shoved the tight fabric down to his thighs, casting a heated glance in Thranduil’s direction.  “Adaaa, it is lonely over here…”

 

The older elf was on him before he could utter the last syllable, devouring him with fierce, possessive kisses.  Legolas groaned and kissed him back, tugging at the laces holding the King’s leggings closed, only to have his hands swatted away.  “But!”

 

Sharp teeth nipped at his neck.  “No.  I am finished with teasing.  Get on the bed, princeling, just like this.  Now.”

 

Shivering, Legolas hobbled his way over to the bed and stretched out on his stomach.  He ground himself against the bedding and cast a look over his shoulder as Thranduil approached.  The king was already down to his under shirt and tight pants that left absolutely nothing to the imagination.

 

A vial of fragrant skin oil was placed within reach.  “Stay very, very still, Legolas.”

 

The young prince froze, barely daring to breathe as a knife flashed and the fabric of his leggings fell away.  He blinked up at Thranduil with wide eyes.  “Ada!  How am I supposed to get back to my room now?”

 

The royal shoulder lifted in a careless shrug.  “That is your concern, not mine.  Perhaps you will listen the next time I tell you to hurry and strip, instead of being a tease.”  He pulled his own shirt and trousers off, folding them neatly and laying them aside before kneeling on the bed.

 

Legolas settling himself deeper into the mattress, shivers skittering up and down his back at the feel of warm lips and wicked teeth nibbling at the small of his back before gradually working their way up his spine.  He gasped, cool oil pooling at the base of his spine, where long, clever fingers slicked themselves before pressing at his entrance.

 

“Poor Legolas,” Thranduil purred into his ear, kissing the tip as first one finger, then two and then three pressed inside to twist and stretch him open.  “Do you know why that elleth could not satisfy you, my son?”

 

The younger elf groaned and shuddered as clever fingers unerringly found their mark with every thrust.  “Wh-why?”

 

“Because, my son.”  The clever fingers withdrew, replaced by the thick, long slide of heated flesh.  “You are Mine.”

 

Legolas groaned, pressing back for more.  “Aaaaaye, Ada.”

 

Thranduil gripped his hips, pulled back, and thrust in fully.  “Say it.”

 

“Yours!” Legolas panted.  “I am yours, Ada!”

 

“Aye, my treasure, you are,” the Elf King purred, voice husky.  “I made you, and I have placed my claim upon your body.”  His thrusts grew steadily harder.

 

Legolas grunted and rocked back.  “Ada?  Stop talking and fuck me already!”

 

Thranduil growled and swatted the pert backside and thrust harder.  “You certainly are bossy when you are being pounded into the bed.”  He snapped his hips.  “You get that from your Nana.”

 

“Adaaaa!” the younger elf wailed.  “Did NOT need to know that!”

 

~~@~~

 

Kili sighed and flopped back on his cot, tossing his runestone from hand to hand.  Mirkwood was already BORING, and he’d only been there for five minutes!   The guards ignored them, their Hobbit was NOWHERE to be found, and even their dungeon cell was barely worth the title!   What sort of dungeon has a cot and blankets and regular meals?  The stupid cells were DRY, for Mahal’s sake!

 

Worst  Dungeon.  Ever.

 

At least the royal family was kind of interesting, in a sexy-evil way.  Especially the king.  Probably more evil than sexy, but there was still definitely a lot of sexy there, especially in that dark coal-gray number he was wearing that just hugged EVERYTHING!   Oh yeah.  Sexy evil king.

 

And sexy little prince, actually.  He had legs that went on forever, and it was totally obvious that Sexy Evil King was playing ‘hide the arrow in Sexy Little Prince’s ridiculously tight leggings’ every chance he got.  In fact…  “Hey Fiiiili?”

 

There was a sigh from three cells down.  “Go to SLEEP, Kili.”

 

Kili smirked.  “I bet you my entire share of the treasure that Legolas is Thranduil’s bottom boy.  In fact, I bet my share AND my favorite knives that they’re up there doing it now!”

 

“What?!” came Fili’s appalled response.

 

There was a long moment of silence, and then Bofur’s voice floated from somewhere to the left.  “Hey, can I get in on tha’?”


End file.
